Legends
by Kiseki1
Summary: Changed the title cuz i'm gonna change the plot! Kinda... ya.. you'll see ^^;; ano... YUUGI STILL GETS A SISTER!!! ^^;; *Chappie 3 up*
1. Yuugi's sister

A/N: Okay, ya, I don't own anything 'cept Reiko…. But I wish I owned Yu-Gi-Oh! Oh well… ya.. Sorry if it's kinda pathetic, I'll try to make future chappies be'er ^--^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well Yuugi, where do you think we should go next?" Bakura asked his friend.

"Just… wherever our road takes us…" He answered. Yuugi Mutou wasn't paying much attention to his friends. He sensed that something… interesting would happen…. Not that what had just happened wasn't interesting enough.

"Don't tell me Panic actually _scared_ you, Yuugi!" Bakura teased. "After all, you _are _the one who was preaching to him throughout that duel."

"…." Yuugi paused. "It's not that…"

"Well what is it then?"

"I dunno… just something's telling me that something's going to happen that might change things… a lot."

"I see."

The two boys looked up as the heard a scream of surprise.

"What was that?" asked Jounouchi. "Should we check it out, Yuugi?"

Yuugi nodded and he and his friends ran towards the source of the sound. They found one of the island's supervisors trying to lead a girl with short blue hair and green eyes away from the area. 

"Let me go! I'm not gonna leave this island!" she yelled at him.

"Only duelists with star chips are allowed on this island. You don't even have a duelist glove! D'you really think we'll let you stay? We don't allow stowaways on this island!"

"Hey, let her go! You shouldn't be pushin' a lady around!" Jounouchi demanded.

They supervisor looked over to them and noticed Yuugi. "Hey, your that idiot who defeated our illusion of Seto Kaiba?" 

"Huh?"

"Heh, well, if you can beat another duelist, I let her go." 

"D'you really think any duelist will be able to beat Yuugi?" Honda said.

"Yea, he just beat _Panic_!" Jounouchi added.

"Do you still want to duel him?" 

"…Y-you beat Panic?"

"Please just let her go. I'm sure she has her reasons for being here." Yuugi told him.

"…. Fine…" the supervisor released the girl and quickly made an exit. He didn't want anything to do with someone who had actually beaten one of the Pegasus' best eliminators. 

"He… _agreed_?" Anzu asked.

"Evidently so," the girl answered. "Thanks for saving me. My name's Reiko. Are you all duelists?"

"I guess you could say that… but only three of us are competing in the tournament," Bakura answered. "Are you competing too?"

"No, I'm not much of a duelist. I'm here looking for my brother…"

"Your brother?"

"Yes, could you help me find him?"

"Sure, what's he look like?" Yuugi asked.

"Well, that's the thing, I've never met him, so I don't know," They all sweat dropped as Reiko continued. "He wasn't home, so when I heard about this tournament, I figured he would be here, because I've been told he really likes duel monsters, and is really good at it to. That's why I snuck onto the ship."

"I see. Well maybe we can still help," Yuugi said. "What's his name? Maybe we've met him in our time on the island."

"His name is… Yuugi. Yuugi Mutou." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Okay, YA! Hope you liked ^^;;;; I write more if I get reviews.. I guess.. ^^;


	2. Maybe your paranoid

A/N: You know the drill. Second chappie.

/ /= Yuugi's thoughts

// //=Yami's thoughts for whenever he comes in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"W-what? What did you just say?" they all stared at Reiko in disbelief. /How could _I _have a sister? I'm an only child…/ Yuugi thought to himself.

"Wait a minute, are sayin' your Yuugi's sister?" Jounouchi asked.

"Well, yes, if I say he's my brother then I must be his sister."

"You never told us you had a sister!" Anzu whispered to Yuugi.

"I didn't know!" he whispered back.

"So wait a minute… you've got a sister, and neither of you know each other?" Honda added.

"Evidently…"

"What exactly are we supposed to tell her?" Jounouchi asked again.

"That Yuugi is her brother?" suggested Bakura.

"Um… excuse me, but could you please tell me if you'll help or not instead of whispering to yourselves?" 

"Uh… Reiko?" Yuugi answered.

"Yes?"

"I'm Yuugi Mutou."

"… You are?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Um… then can I ask you something?"

"I guess so…"

"How do get your hair to do that?" Reiko said as she ran her hand over her brother's spiky hair.

Yuugi sweat dropped as he explained, and the six teenagers continue wandering around the island ever in search of duelists. Though they tried to start their own conversation, Yuugi and Reiko were no match for Honda and Jounouchi's continual bombardment of questions. 

Suddenly Yuugi heard a voice in his head. His aibou must have been asleep because he seemed completely clueless as to what was happening around them. 

//Aibou, who's that girl? // he asked Yuugi.

/Eh? Oh, it's you. / Yuugi smiled inwardly at his other self. /That's Reiko. She's my- or our, as the case may be- sister. /

//Sister? You never told me you had a sister. //

/That's because I didn't know. /

//How could you not know--//

/Never mind. /

//…//

The millennium puzzle hanging around Yuugi's neck gave off a soft warm glow as he talked with his aibou. Reiko noticed this. "Hey, Yuugi, what's that?" she asked pointing to the millennium item.

Yuugi smiled. "This is my millennium puzzle. Grandpa gave it to me and kind of 'dared' me to solve it. It's brought me good luck ever since."

"Cool! So it's just like a pendant? Doesn't to anything special?"

"Uh… yes and no…" Yuugi trailed off. /Why would she be asking if it does anything special? /

//Maybe your just paranoid? //

/Oh just be quiet. /

//…//

/Still though… she saw it glowing… but is she even supposed to know? /

//I don't know if it matters… although that is kind of strange…//

"Hell-O! Earth to Yuugi! Come in! Are you there?" Yuugi looked up suddenly as Reiko waved her hand in front of his face. "You're really spaced out. What were you contemplating in the little head o' yours?" she said, tapping him lightly on the head. 

"Oh… um… nothing… just… thinking," he answered.

"If you say so…"

"Uh, it's getting kind of late… Maybe we should make camp here?" Honda suggested.

"Yeah, and hope no random pyro maniacs in love with the dark show up?" Jounouchi added.

"Something wrong with fire?" Reiko joked, grinning. "Well, I agree with Honda, lets make camp here and just continue in the morning." They all agreed, and after sorting out the fight between Jounouchi and Honda for the last candy bar, they went to sleep.

Sometime around midnight, Yuugi's other self spoke to him. //Aibou, do you sense that?//

/Yami… I'm trying to sleep. / 

//Do you sense it? //

/No. Now let me sleep! /

//…//

/Now what? /

//I'm sure I feel someone's presence leaving this place…//

/Well, aibou, maybe your just… paranoid. /

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End of chappie 2! Ok… ya… that was kinda pathetic too.. But OH WELL!! Hope you liked ^^;; Reviews? And please no flames ^^;;


	3. The legends

A/N: You know the drill. Third chappie. And Suppi, I update fast cuz I'm actually working on the fic :P lol *sigh* isn't it pathetic? -_- lol =)

/ /= Yuugi's thoughts

// //=Yami's thoughts 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

/W-what's that?/ Yuugi felt a warm glow around him, but not of his millennium puzzle.

//Is it not obvious to you?//

/No./

//They are the millennium items.// Yuugi watched as the millennium items appeared around him. //They are the puzzle, the ring, the rod, the eye, the key, the scale, and the necklace.//

/…what are those other… ones?/ Yuugi asked looking at the few glowing orbs of light left floating around him. 

//Legends.//

/Legends? What does that mean?/

//There is a legend of three unknown millennium items…//

/Why are you showing this to me, Yami?/

An ankh appeared before Yuugi. //Because, Rei--//

"Yuugi? Yuugi! Wake up!"

"Nnn… I'm trying to sleep…" Yuugi slowly opened his eyes to find Anzu gently shaking him. "Hmm?" 

"Reiko's gone!"

"What?"

"She's gone! Honda and Jounouchi are looking for her… and Bakura can't find her anywhere in this clearing."

"Well, did she say she was going anywhere?"

"No, that's why we're worried."

"…"

"C'mon Yuugi, get up so we can go find Jounouchi and Honda."

"Okay… d'you know where they are?"

"They should be over there," Anzu said pointing. 

Yuugi followed Bakura and Anzu to the next clearing, and was extremely surprised with what he saw. /Reiko's… dueling!?/ 

//But didn't she tell you she doesn't duel?//

/Yes, but she's standing right there, with a duelist glove and a hand of cards!/

//Who's she dueling?//

/I don't know… but she's losing!/

//…//

/Yami…/ Yuugi trailed off as Reiko's life points dropped to zero.

//Yes?//

/…/ Yuugi didn't answer just then. He watched the duelist lecture Reiko on how she should duel while she just ranted to him about how she didn't need to be lectured. Yuugi counted the star chips she handed over to her opponent. Four. /Four star chips? And she _still_ has two left?/

"Reiko, how could someone who doesn't duel have seven star chips?" Honda asked suspiciously.

"Um…"

"Why would you lie to use about something stupid like that?"

"Because I didn't want you to know about… never mind."

"Come on Reiko, you can tell us," Bakura pressed.

"Well…"

//Aibou, what is it?//

/…/

//Answer!//

/Never mind… I think I know what that glow that I saw when Reiko was dueling was…/

Yami gave him a quizzical look from inside his soul chamber. //What?//

Yuugi's eyes moved down to the pendant hanging around Reiko's neck. /It's a legend… The Millennium Ankh./

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: SO WATCHA THINK!? Heheheh ^^ Reviews, please ^^


	4. Explanation

A/N: You know the drill. I dun own anything, except Reiko and the ankh. Ricky owns Ricky and the orb, Oracle is owned by Megami, and Hitoki owns the doorknob

/ /= Yuugi's thoughts

// //=Yami's thoughts 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well I suppose I have some explaining to do…" Reiko trailed off as she moved her hand down towards her ankh.

"Yes!" Jounouchi yelled. "I'm confused! What the frick is going on!?"

Reiko sweat dropped as she tried to explain. "Okay. First of all, I'm sorry I lied to you. I figured it would be easier to sneak off and duel someone if you didn't think I was a duelist."

"Yeah, but why-"

Reiko put her hand out to silence Jounouchi. "If you saw me dueling, you'd most likely notice this, too." She held out the ankh. "It's an ankh." Reiko paused. "Oi, how do I explain this… You all know about the millennium items, right? Well, obviously, you all know about Yuugi's millennium puzzle, so that's a start. Back home I have this group of friends… all three of us have millennium items, and we promised not to tell about them. They are the ankh, the orb, and the doorknob."

//The Legends…//

/Huh?/

"Some people have called them legends. I don't really know why. When Pegasus came to us, he took the orb and the doorknob. I'm lucky I still have my ankh. I hate to think what he would use the items for… The orb can change humans into animals and back again, while the doorknob can open doors to other dimensions. Eh… imagine if he used the orb to change his supervisors into little pink bunnies that would drive Seto Kaiba insane!" Reiko did a fake shudder and then smiled at the group who were sweat dropping at the mental image of Kaiba being tortured by the bunnies.

"What does your ankh do?" Bakura asked.

"It can manipulate things. Like say you were chained to something. My ankh could unto the chains." Reiko then turned to Yuugi. "Yuugi, I didn't lie about me being your sister, or the fact that I came to find you. None of us think we can actually beat Pegasus. We need _your_ help." She bowed down in front of him. "Please, Game King, we'll be forever in your debt."

//So that's it.//

/Aibou?/

//I never knew what the Legends did… hmm… how… odd.// Yami smiled to himself as the millennium puzzle glowed.

/Yami? What-/

//Never mind. // Yami now stood in Yuugi's place. "Don't worry, Reiko. We'll find Pegasus, and when we do, we'll teach him just what these millennium items are capable of!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I realized when writing this that The ppl with the 'Legends' are all related (kinda) in some way to someone who has a god card… Oo dang.. oh well! =) oh, and.. THANK YOU HITOKI!!!!!!! (ya, I kno, you didn't actually say yes… but if you were going to say no I'll draw you a pic of Ryuusaki in apology =P)^--------^ so…… YA! Anybody confused yet? Heheh Reviews plz! 


	5. Oracle and Ricky

A/N: You know the drill. I dun own anything, except Reiko and the ankh. Ricky owns Ricky and the orb, Oracle is owned by Megami, and Hitoki owns the doorknob. Oh, and in chapter… uhm… Three? *dense* I wrote that Reiko had seven star chips, gave four to her opponent, and still had two. Did I say seven? Eheheh… I meant six… mesa can't count ^^;; lol.

/ /= Yuugi's thoughts

// //=Yami's thoughts 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reiko looked up. She thought she saw Yuugi, but it couldn't be him. He was now taller… and… there was something different about his eyes. "…Your not Yuugi anymore, are you?"

Yami smiled and shook his head. "Call me Yami."

"… Okay…" Reiko pulled her two star chips out of her pocket and handed them to Yami. "Here, take them. I can't beat Pegasus, so I have no use for them."

"You don't know that for sure. You should keep them. I can win my own."

"…"

"Well, now that we know what's going on, let's go find more duelists!" Honda suggested.

"Good idea, but can we eat first?" Jounouchi asked. Anzu laughed and handed him a candy bar before they all continued wandering around the duelist kingdom. After walking around for a few hours, they met a couple of unexpected people…

"You there! Duel me!" Yami turned around, realizing the shout was directed at him. The others followed suit. Standing before them was a boy and a girl. The girl had fairly light and very light pink hair, whereas the boy had fairly dark skin and sand colored hair.

"Oracle? Ricky!?" Reiko gasped. "What're you guys doing here! You're supposed to be on the other side of the island!"

"We came over here looking for duelists," the girl, Oracle, explained.

"Did you find your brother yet?" the boy, Ricky, asked. 

"Yes, that's him," Reiko said, pointing to Yami."Except it's not. Well, he is him, except at the moment he's really not."

"What?"

"Never mind," Reiko sweat dropped. How was she supposed to explain that anyway? "How many star chips did you get, Ricky?"

"Seven and you?"

"Well, I had six, but then I lost, and now I've only got two.

"Did you give them to your brother? He's supposed to be such a great duelist and all…"

"He wouldn't accept them. You might have to duel him Ricky."

"That's okay, I guess, except for the fact that I'll probably lose…"

"Can I kill him yet? I want my doorknob back," Oracle added.

"Oracle…"

"Um, guys? _Guys!_" Jounouchi yelled to get their attention. "Sorry to break up this little reunion of yours, but, what's going on here!?" 

"Well, remember when I told you about the legends?" Reiko began.

"I foresaw this…" Oracle trailed off.

"You told them?" Ricky whispered to her. "But we agreed--"  
"It's okay for _them_ to know. Yami- I mean Yuugi- has the millennium puzzle," Reiko continued, "These are my friends, Oracle and Ricky. They own the orb and the doorknob."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Eh….. What d'you think…? I PUT RICKY IN THE STORY!!! ^^;;; so anyway… Reviews? ^---^


End file.
